


New Perspective

by ViciousRhythm



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, International Women's Day, PWP, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousRhythm/pseuds/ViciousRhythm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey fucks Ben with a strap-on, you already know if you're interested in this. Kinda feels-y, caring porn, but really just porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Women's Day! If you have seen Deadpool, you know why I wrote this. If you have not seen Deadpool, you should go do that asap. Also you can blame my friend's big mouth and my slight sickness delirium for this, so points to her for inspiring contribution to a fandom she doesn't care about and the sex life of a character she doesn't like. Enjoy the filth!

Ben looks good like this. Pretty. It’s not the first time Rey has thought of him as pretty, with his long hair and his mouth. _Jesus_ , his mouth. He’s been putting it to good use tonight, soft lips and clever tongue working exactly how Rey instructs like a good boy. She’s glad they started without any toys, just Ben on his back letting Rey have control of his body until she was satisfied. She’s already orgasmed once tonight, pulling back afterward to lick the taste of herself off his grinning mouth. She’d put him on hands and knees after that, and gotten to work herself.

On all fours, Rey looks over the broad expanse of his back, from wide shoulders down his solid torso to the curve of his ass. He has freckles and moles everywhere, and it’d be cruel not to find all of them with her mouth – they all deserve attention. He moans and writhes when she puts her hands around his waist and bends to do so, starting under his left shoulder blade. He’s more sensitive than usual like this, more vocal as well, and Rey loves it.

“Rey.” Her name is a gasp when she nibbles over his ribcage, right hand slipping lower. They’ve been at it for close to an hour now, getting him ready, and her fingers slide into him easy and slick, making his hips jerk. Rey shushes him, tells him to be still, and he does. She rewards him with an open mouthed kiss at the base of Ben’s spine and the twist of her fingers to find his prostate. Ben practically chokes when she does, his hands going to fists, but he doesn’t shove back on her fingers even though she can see from the tension in his shoulders that he wants to.

For all that she can control him with ease, Rey has less control of her own body, thrusting helplessly against the dildo inside her so the opposite end of the harness presses against the back of Ben’s thigh. The opposing pressure shifts it up and deeper into her but it’s not quite enough, and she’s made him wait so long already. She knows he’s ready, has been asking every few minutes how he feels, if it’s still good, and Ben has given her his approval every time. At this point, she’s just dragging things out for both of them.

But she’s not cruel. Rey withdraws her fingers to reach for the lube, slicking up the toy attached to the harness around her hips, and lays herself over his back. She can barely reach the crest of his shoulder, he’s so damn tall, but she goes up on her knees until she can manage it. Her hands wrapping over his hips and her breath on his neck make him shudder, rocking back against the tops of her thighs, the dildo sliding across his lower back.

“Happy International Women’s Day,” Rey says, biting at his earlobe gently, and Ben jerks toward her, chin tipped so she can reach his neck. She’d love to stay there, play with his skin between her lips and teeth, but his arms are shaking and to be honest, Rey wants to fuck him more than she wants to bite him, so she does.

He rocks forward at first, probably biting his lip, but Rey is focused on watching where she disappears into him. Well, maybe not _her_ , per say, but it’s a strange thrill to think she’s the one fucking into him for once. It’s only about an inch inside, stopped when Ben moved forward and away, and Rey is ready to call it quits any time he asks, but first she tries soothing him.

“Breathe, baby,” she says, hushed, and runs her hands over his hips and ass, thumbs digging in just enough. He huffs out a breath and then shifts back on the inhale, letting her slide in deeper. They take it slow, but eventually Rey’s hips are pressed flush against his ass, and though she gets only the reciprocal sensation of the opposite end pushing back into her, she’s panting. He is too, and then he reaches one hand back to grip her hand over his hip, twisting his fingers into hers.

“Give me a second,” he says, breathing and voice labored, and Rey nods against his back, forehead on the dip of his spine. It’s almost easy to stay where she is, just the temptation without any real physical need. She’d like to come again, but it’s not urgent like Ben’s described it sometimes is for him, she can be patient. After a minute or so, Ben’s back loosens visibly, muscles going soft, and he finally grinds back against her, groaning, “Okay, _move_.”

Rey doesn’t hesitate. She pulls back as far as she can justify without worrying she’ll slip out entirely and then thrust back in, the motion unpracticed but enthusiastic. Ben drops her hand at that, both palms pressed flat against the bed, head dropped between his shoulders. Rey gets into it, each thrust possibly as good for her as it is for him. She’s fucking both of them and the high of it blends with the physical pleasure until she’s sweating and panting, nails dug into Ben’s hips as she fucks into him.

“Rey,” he pants out, tugging at her over his shoulder, body contorted. “Down, more- Ah, _fuck_ , can you-?”

She puts it together from his broken asking that there’s a better angle for her, and she plays with it, rising on her knees so she’s thrusting in and down. It must be better, making Ben shudder all over every few thrusts, but Rey isn’t here for ‘better’, she wants it perfect. The toy she’s working with is curved, originally intended for her, and while Ben had said he’d be more comfortable on hands and knees, she knows she can get to his prostate better if he’s on his back. She will miss the view of watching his miles of skin move, muscles flexing as he lets her ride him, but the tradeoff is more than worth it.

Rey taps his hip, halting her motion and Ben half-turns to ask her what the hell she’s doing. The way he glares at her, annoyed at the pause and flushed all down his neck and chest, Rey has to bite her lip to keep still. She’s getting off on it just as much as she thought she would, having him at her mercy in this new way. She almost wants to keep going, fuck him harder and not _quite_ perfect to show him she can, keep him there on hands and knees until he begs, and she’d reach down and finally wrap her hand around his cock when she was good and ready.

But she loves this man, and this wasn’t about holding him on the edge tonight. They can give it a try later, but Rey wants to lavish him now, fuck him as well as he fucks her, and she wants to see his face while she does it.

“Come on, Ben,” she says, pulling back and out, slow enough he has a chance to resist her, but pressing a palm against his ass to hold him still. “Flip over.”

He grumbles, difficult man that he is, but he obeys, and they shuffle around so Rey can get back between his legs. His pale thighs bracket her, knees up around her shoulders, and Rey feels so simultaneously small and powerful. They’ve knocked the lube further away, so she reaches over him to get it, biting down on his collarbone on the way back and making him groan, hand locked in her hair. She soothes over it with her tongue afterward, admiring the sight of reddened skin before sitting back and spreading her knees.

The motion resettles the dildo inside her, the leather of the harness rubbing against her clit and she rocks helplessly for a moment. Ben looks smug at her when she opens her eyes again, and Rey tosses his left leg over her arm as a rebuttal, smearing lube over him to keep him slick before shoving back inside. His head tips back with the smooth slide, mouth dropping open. She circles her hips, pleasing both of them with the pressure, and then puts her hand on his chest so she can hold on and get the proper leverage to fuck him like she wants.

Rey isn’t disappointed with the new position. Ben grits his teeth and groans through them, eyes closed and cheeks pink, and Rey smirks. With this angle, she’s getting the reaction she wants more often than not, Ben’s body twisting and pressing against her, chasing the sensation of her thrusting against his prostate.

He’s not loud, but he is obvious when he’s close, hands twitching toward his cock and shoulders pushing back into the sheets. He bypasses his dick with his right hand, though, palm going around the back of his thigh to hold himself open for her, and Rey’s breath catches in her chest. He’s _so_ good for her, damn. She’s not sure which gets her on edge faster, the feeling of thrusting into him and onto her own pleasure, or the possessive, triumphant knowledge he’ll give her anything, everything, if she only asks.

Either way, Rey is rapidly approaching her own climax, and she wants him to come while she’s inside him.

“Touch yourself,” she says, unexpected. She’d been planning on wrapping her hand around him and getting him off herself, but the idea of watching him jerk himself to orgasm while she fucks him is shockingly appealing. He does so fast enough it’s like he was waiting for her order, big hand wrapping around himself and stroking immediately, driving a deep and desperate moan from his chest. She matches his pace, hips working against him as he frantically chases his orgasm. He comes all over himself, up over his stomach and chest, upper body jackknifing up a bit like it’s been punched out of him.

“ _Oh god,_ Rey, fuck,” he chokes out, hair spread in a dark halo around him when he falls back, breathing heavy. She only thrusts in once more, staying and making subtle little circles that are just enough to send Rey over her own peak, soft, high sounds coming from her that she can’t stop.

She pulls out at a steady pace, not too fast or too slow, before he can come down all the way, and Rey watches him squirm.

“Feels weird, huh?” she says, still a little breathless, dropping a hand towel on his stomach. She’s glad she thought ahead, unwilling to leave the bed, messy as it may be.

“I think that was the strangest part,” he says after a few seconds, sounding a bit shell-shocked, like he’s answering by autopilot, mind elsewhere as he belatedly swipes up the mess on his skin. Rey undoes the harness, shuddering a bit herself when the dildo leaves her, slippery with lube and her own orgasm. It gets tossed onto the floor, on the full-size towel she’d folded there by the bed just in case. It hadn’t been necessary, but now she doesn’t feel the need to clean up all the equipment quite so immediately. She can wrap herself around Ben instead.

He welcomes her, not moving much, but locking his arms around her and kissing her filthy. He pulls back with a wince when he tries to shift closer to her, and Rey laughs into his shoulder.

“You alright?”

“Yeah,” he says, trying it out and shuffling his legs a bit to test. “Just…weird.”

Rey nods, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “You were so good. Did you like it?”

“I liked it.” He cards a hand through her hair, heaves a breath and lays on his side so they mirror each other on the bed. “Maybe we save that for special occasions though.”

Rey’s fine with that. Good as it was, a lot more effort is needed than their usual, and she’s not sure she’d want to put either of them through it very often. Besides, just because she enjoyed this doesn’t mean she has any less love for when it’s him moving between her legs, fucking her into the mattress. Her gut twists a bit thinking about it, but they’re done for the night. She’s pleasantly sore in new muscles and perfectly willing to let Ben kiss her again, pet her a bit and accept her hands on him in return before they drift off to sleep together. The shower can wait for the morning.


End file.
